


light up the fire

by KellySyll



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Celebrity AU, Chloe is an actress, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lucifer is a pianist, Mentions of past abuse, Secret Santa, the dan/chloe is referenced but not current, there is a fight too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: Lucifer is a famous singer and pianist, Chloe is a famous actress, both living in LA and both awfully tired of their lives. Fame is fun but sometimes it doens't give you the thrill and exciment you're looking for, that is, until a one-night stand changes things.Deckerstar Celebrity AU.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	1. Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AGAIN! This fic is for the germ lovebots secret santa and guess who i got?  
> yes, fabi this is for you, even tho you kinda already know the basics i really hope you enjoy this fic, ily baby <3  
> as well as anyone who reads it, thank you and enjoy it too! i'm sorry for any mistakes, as you know i have no beta reader but i try my best to do my own proof reading, let me know if you like it and mayhaps i will continue this in the future, that depends if y'all like it or not. 
> 
> but yes, #1 thing right now is that fabi likes it.
> 
> SMALL WARNING: there are mentions of a dan/chloe abusive relationship in Chapter 3, so yeah, that.

His hands moved smoothly over the keys of the piano, the spotlights shining on his face and hardening his features, always focused on his next move, casually looking at the expanse audience in front of him, all of them paying attention and loyal to him, admiring his talent, his presence and the notes coming from his instrument, fame wasn’t easy, music was fun, but the mixture of his passion and the attention could be lethal, especially when his audience was always expecting more.

So Lucifer gave them all. Every bit of sweat, tears and his voice, until he felt like his body was working on his own, he was no longer the owner of his hands, the piano and his hands became one, the thrill of performing gone, and monotony set on his heart and bones once again. Lucifer finished his set, got up to receive a standing ovation and went backstage again, stretching his hands and going straight for a drink, bourbon, the good kind, that’s what he needed to shake the boring feeling out him.

As always, it didn’t work, his routine also included drowning his sorrows in expensive whiskey and then going to pleasing someone else. Just he like he does with his audience, he aims to please everyone else, he doesn’t care about the stiffness in his arms after playing tune after tune, or the ache in his jaw after hiding under a woman’s skirt licking and pleasing her core, making her moan in ecstasy and reach her high or sucking some guy’s dick until he spurts all over his throat and the guy leaves completely satisfied. He doesn’t care, the thrill of those things disappeared a while ago.

Fame was a great thing; money, sex, endless alcohol and drugs, but it was also lonely, and it was fitting, the Lord of Hell had been lonely for a while, except for Maze, for the rest? He was only a tool, something to use and get something from, to squeeze as much from him as one could and then kiss goodbye, how could he ever come to this?

Lucifer sighed and downed the rest of his glass, grabbing his keys and disappearing into the night. The wind messing up his hair and the perfection he put on for his fans, he didn’t mind them and he, once again, wanted to please. He looked his best every night, and he played perfectly for them, the cheers he got after nailing a particularly hard note while singing was worth it, people throwing themselves at him were pleasing until some point, drugs became boring, always the same, so he tried something different every time he had the chance, new brands of alcohol Maze supplied to him and he just waited.

Even though he was bored, Hell wasn’t an option, he wasn’t going to go back, on earth he could pretend, he could picture himself loving those things with the same enthusiasm as he did the first day, he could convince his mind that those nights, those highs, those concerts and his fans were all he needed, and it would all be okay.

He pulled up and went inside the club, Maze’s nightclub, he was in no mood to stay and be cornered once again, however, he wandered inside, earning some looks and squeals from people who noticed his presence, he couldn’t hide even if he wanted to, his presence as a whole was danger, it was gravity making everyone pull towards him, so he shook some hands, he took some pictures and swallowed his annoyance, locked it at the back of his mind and he endured, he couldn’t be ungrateful.

After endless minutes of taking pictures and signing autographs, he made his way to the bar, Maze sat down next to him, startling him in the process, looking at him up and down, she sighed and asked Patrick, one of the bartenders, to pour him another glass with bourbon, he smiled his thanks and sensing he didn’t want to speak, she left him sitting there.

He looked towards the elevator quite a few times, he lived upstairs, in the penthouse, Maze had agreed, saying it wasn’t to her taste, but he loved the space. However, he didn’t get up, the night went on, more people approached him and soon he was sitting at the club’s piano once again at a few fans’ request for him to sing, Maze had told him it wasn’t necessary, but it was, he couldn’t leave anyone hanging, so he sat down, stretched his fingers and started the routine again.

Until he felt it, a singular presence in the atmosphere, outstanding the rest of the people around him, Lucifer could feel her stare, the peak of curiosity, and when she sat at the bar he couldn’t take his eyes off her, Chloe bloody Decker, flesh and blood in the same place as him, he had seen a few of her movies and he quite admired the badass cop she played, but he also saw the same thing in her that filled him, boredom.

He played smoother and with more passion than before, he wanted her attention and he would get it, he could see how people also went to where she was sitting to get autographs and pictures, he moved his head slowly, observing the suckers looking for crumbs of the people who had the life and privilege they so badly wanted, sometimes he felt like he could give it all away for just one new rush of adrenaline, people wanted his and her fame, but he also knew that it got boring after too much, and it was weird because he loved attention, he craved it, he rejoiced in giving people what they desired, so, what was missing?

He finished his set and closed the lid of the piano, took a sip of his glass without taking his eyes off of her, waiting for his cue to approach her, maybe she could be one exciting thing, Lucifer could see her urge to get away, to run and to experience, so, he decided to take his chance.


	2. Motivation

Being an actress wasn’t as good as people put it, yes, it was fun, you got to pretend to be someone else and forget about your shit for a while, but after playing the same character for years, and years, it got boring.

Chloe went to the dressing room again, finally done with the last scene of the day and wanting nothing more to go home, get a bottle of wine and sleep until she had to wake up and be back in set to recite her lines and play the biggest badass cop on the big screen, get under her skin and forget about her baggage, the only pleasant part she still enjoyed.

But the world didn’t work like that. Her coworkers wanted to go out, and she couldn’t say no, she never did, she had to be nice and friendly, it had saved her many times, being the good girl, so she said yes and instead of drowning in soft pillows she was putting on makeup, putting special attention to her lips, now red and inviting. She straightened her dress and let her hair fall down her shoulders, grabbed her purse and left to the club she agreed to meet her coworkers.

Once inside, she was surprised to hear soft piano notes coming from the center of the place, the piano surrounded by people, and then his voice filled the place, the lyrics of ‘Vienna’ filled the place and his hands keep moving, she could see him clearly from above, she slowly made her way down until she sat at the bar, not looking at the man playing anymore but still focused on his voice.

It took her a few moments but she recognized him, Lucifer…Morningstar, yes, that was his name, famous pianist and singer, she hadn’t seen him play live before, always too busy and not very open to leaving the house unless it was necessary, but everyone knew who he was, the way his mouth could sing wonders, his long fingers made the piano sound even better than she could ever imagine, seeing him live was truly something else. So she ordered a martini as he continued to play, going through 5 or 7 songs, every time one melody ended the crowd cheered and he started a new one.

Secretly, Chloe was thankful for his presence, no one had approached her yet, she was having a quiet evening, her coworkers arrived slowly, all of them thrilled to get the chance to see Lucifer perform, she blocked the conversations around her, soon, the whole bar knew there was ‘another star’ in the bar, girls approaching for pictures and guys wanting to kiss her cheek and even straight-up invites to spend the night, which she refused, she said hi, she smiled and waved, until the attention died down and the rest of her ‘friends’ got the same treatment, and while all of that happened, the notes never wavered, his voice never quieted and when she looked at his direction, his eyes were fixated on her.

It’s safe to say she almost choked on her sixth drink of the night, and quickly looked the other way, but the way he looked at her was burned in her mind forever. Of course, it was lust, it had to be, but it was something else, intriguing? A connection, maybe, she wasn’t sure, so she looked again right when the song ended and he closed the piano, taking a sip of his glass and looking her over the rim of it, then he put it down and licked his lips, absolutely sinful.

Chloe swallowed, suddenly feeling the room hotter, heavier and somehow that excited her. Contrary to what everyone thought, she wasn’t impulsive and even though fame can be exciting, she just wanted a different thrill, routines were good, but they were also downright boring after a while, hearing her coworkers talk about something she didn’t even really care about time after time, going home to an empty bed and not having any actual friends to talk to, it was tiring and she wanted nothing more to have something exciting in her life for once.

She saw him approach, was he…? She ordered another drink and soon after he was next to her ordering another scotch, she pretended not to be completely captivated by the way he effortlessly moved, and his accent, she stole a little peek at his face, quick enough, he was handsome and he knew it, he didn’t hide it either, it was downright sinful the way he murmured a thanks to the bartender, and even though she was expecting it, surprised hit her when he sat next to her.


	3. Running & Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> here is a mention of an abusive past relationship between chloe/dan, it's not a big thing, but still, also, there is a fight, enjoy!

* * *

She felt a tap on her shoulder just when she was about to turn a little to say a word to Lucifer, she is tempted to ignore it and get back to try and talk to the man next to her, but she feels the little tap again and when the voice speaks her whole body shivers.

“Why don’t you answer my calls?” Of course, it had to be him, it was always him.

“Since when am I obligated to do what you say?” Chloe answered, turning around to see Dan with a feral look on his face, his hair wild and his pupils blown wide, ‘not again’, she thought, while trying to keep herself calm and composed, she had to deal with him even after years of escaping his abusive ass, and even though she wasn’t the same scared little thing from her twenties, Dan still made her uneasy, especially when he came looking for her high or drunk, gone enough to not even recognize her, just coming to find her on instinct, trying to gain back what was no longer ‘his’.

“Since you’re my wife and that’s what you’re supposed to do,” his words were slurred, and she tried not to roll her eyes to the back of her head.

“Ex-wife, and in case you haven’t gotten the memo, you’re not allowed near me, so leave,” Chloe stated and turned her back at him, hoping a civil conversation was still possible, but he grabbed her shoulder, harder than she liked and she couldn’t help but shiver, not in excitement, but in fear of the scene Dan might cause.

“You’re coming with me,” she could feel his authoritative tone, he was trying to make her fear him, using his strength to coax her into going with him, knowing she wouldn’t want to cause a scene in the club, surrounded by all those people and even her fans.

“No,” she managed to say, not turning around, he gripped harder and she was sure she would have a bruise the next morning. “I’m not going anywhere, Dan, and I would like you to leave before I call the cops,” she said, a little louder over the music blasting full volume.

“We’re both leaving,” he tried to make her turn around, making her fall off her seat onto the hard floor instead, and before the struggle even started she saw a fist collide with Dan’s nose, blood and then his ass on the floor.

She looked up, Lucifer looked…wilder, angry even, why would he do that? He didn’t even know her, they hadn’t exchanged a word all night, only looks, and he already did that, she tried to get up, but the shock won and she stayed on the floor, controlling her breathing and rubbing at her right shoulder with one of her hands.

Lucifer looked down at the man trying to stop his bleeding nose and then at Chloe, still on the floor, shaken but unharmed, he hated men like that, he hated when someone treated someone else as a thing and a possession. He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up at eye level, he could feel the anger radiate off him, but he would make sure that anger turned into fear soon enough.

“Lucifer…” He heard Maze’s whisper, both encouraging and warning him, there were people around him, he had a reputation to protect, but he also had to punish the hideous man, so he waited until Dan got desperate and tried to throw a punch at him to respond with a hit to his gut, making him bend over, then kicking him again, he could feel the small burning fire of hell in his eyes, not quite there yet but enough to make the man furrow his brow when he looked up.

“Stay out of this,” Dan said, trying to get up, only to receive another kick from Lucifer.

“She told you to leave, so I highly recommend you do, now,” Lucifer warned, with his best threating voice, he could be soft, smooth and charm the ladies with it, but he could also make the ‘bravest’ men chicken out in fear, the man seemed bolder than the rest, getting up to confront him, actually daring to throw a punch at Lucifer’s face only to be stopped mid-air by the devil’s hand. “Bad choice.”

Just about as Lucifer threw another hard punch at his face, he heard her voice, calling frankly at him to stop, saying it was okay, he turned around, Chloe was standing and even though she couldn’t quite believe the man in front of him defending him from her dirtbag ex. Chloe saw the crowd around them and she didn’t want any more trouble, she could handle it.

“Let him leave, I will deal with it later,” Chloe said, calmer than before, but with absolute resolution behind her voice. Lucifer looked at her and nodded, backing away and letting Maze throw the guy out, for good, he was sure the demon would also give him a few bruises to remember once they were outside.

“Are you okay?” Lucifer asked, approaching her and taking a look at her exposed shoulder, she nodded and a small smile crept her lips.

“Thank you for that,” she started, looking up at him. “I can’t believe you just did that and we haven’t even officially met.” They both let out a laugh, introductions were beyond necessary at that point, but he offered her his hand seconds later.

“How rude of me, Lucifer Morningstar, at your service.”

She took his hand, shaking it and turning her soft smile into a playful one.

“Chloe Decker, it’s a pleasure.” He smiled at her and gestured to the seat where she was before the whole mess began.

“Would you like to sit and have a chat? I believe we can’t let a filthy excuse for a man ruin the evening, unless, of course, you’d like to go home,” He offered, his eyes sparkling with excitement, actually surprised at the feeling bubbling within him.

Chloe looked at the seat and then at Lucifer, what could she lose? Her night wasn’t about to be ruined by her ex making an appearance, and even though she didn’t have high hopes at first, this could be something different, she licked her lips, and finally nodded affirmatively.

“Alright, let’s see what you have to offer,” she answered and saw the corners of his mouth quirk up, then he sat down next to her and ordered drinks for them both, she couldn’t shake the feeling that her night just went the opposite side of boring, maybe the monotony would be broken for once and she was more than ready for it.


	4. Night with a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, the smut part, hope you enjoy this thing so far! and let me know if u think i should continue with this, but this is my gift for my wifey, so really, this is all yours as much as i'm yours baby <3

They talked all night, the alcohol helping them loosen up, Chloe mostly, giving the fact that it barely did anything to Lucifer no matter how hard he tried, they got up to dance a few songs, panting and sweating once they were done and attracting the attention of a few people around of them, luckily, the initial excitement died down and almost no one paid attention to them after getting what they wanted.

“I understand, really, sometimes we get what we think we want and it’s disappointing,” Chloe said, finishing the rest of her drink.

“So, you feel bored too? Stuck?” Lucifer questioned, surprised to find someone in the same position as him and admitting it, even if he saw it coming, she was also looking for a way to spice up her routine.

“Yeah, pretty much,” she agreed, nodding slightly. “Today has been a pleasant surprise if I’m honest.”

He smirked a little, but had no choice but to agree, after feeling the same over and over, hitting her ex-husband and having the pleasure to talk to her for hours, he felt as if something changed completely within him. “Likewise, Detective” He joked, earning a laugh from her.

“Do you think I should…you know, try it for real?” She asked after a while, running a hand through her hair.

“What? Be a detective for real?” Lucifer asked back and he could see her expression of ‘yeah, of course’. “From what I’ve learned you’re a capable woman, I’m pretty sure you can do it if you want, it’s completely different from pretending, but nothing you couldn’t accomplish,” he finished, putting down his glass.

Chloe was surprised by the faith that a man she knew for four hours had in her, but she smiled widely. “It’s an exciting change, maybe I will,” she finished, the last phrase as a whisper, but somehow it felt right, solving real crimes instead of fake ones, she had to thank the charming man in front of her for his trust in her abilities, the little push she needed to dare.

“Care for another dance?” Lucifer offered, gesturing to the dance floor when a new wave of songs to their like came on, she agreed and took his hand, leading her to the middle of it, not wasting time to get her as close to him as possible, it felt strange to feel safe and not weirded out by the man with the Devil’s name, she could see herself enjoying his company a bit more, or maybe it was the alcohol talking, but she liked him, and she could see he was also enjoying hanging out with her, even though girls threw themselves at him, he gave her his complete attention.

Lucifer was charmed by her, the way her waist felt under the thin layer of her dress, by the softness of her voice and the way she threw her head slightly backward when she laughed, her golden locks of hair still majestic after a long night, he couldn’t ignore the tugging feeling in his stomach every time she looked at him intently, and when they danced, her hips moved and chased him, she was everywhere and he delighted in it.

The lights of the club were dimmed, the song changed and this time it was slower, hotter and the air between them shifted, Chloe could feel his heavy breathing as they both started to let themselves be carried by the music around them, both aware of the building tension between them and the need to let it go.

The song came to an end, and they were both panting, surrounded by a lot of people but only focusing on each other’s presence, her eyes were closed and she could feel his lips hovering close to hers, she smiled to herself and opened her eyes to find him looking at her, fiery and determined, maybe waiting for her permission, waiting for the sign that he could continue, and damn heaven and hell, she gave it to him.

Lucifer saw it too, but he became aware of the crowd, of the stares and the most likely gossip that a night of drinking and dancing between them could cause, the uproar of the media, there were probably pictures of them already posted everywhere, he ignored common sense, he was tired of caution and doing what it was expected, he wanted to go back to his carefree self, the one who did what he wanted and took what he needed, opinions be damned, he fought for free will once and it was his damnation, he might as well use the illusion of freedom earth offered him.

He took one of her hands, backing away a little, and started walking towards the elevator, he could hear the whispers behind them and it only made him grin wider, Lucifer shot a look at her, making sure she was still as eager as him, she squeezed her hand and nodded again, certain of what was going to come next.

The elevator doors closed behind them, her whole body was shivering with excitement, her mind already making up hundreds of scenarios, she realized she hadn’t let go of his hand, still holding it tightly, soon the ride was over, the doors opened and his penthouse came to her view, only a soft tint of orange illuminated the place, everything else was dark and dangerous, a bit like him, she didn’t even wait to be out of the elevator to latch herself onto him joining her lips to his and letting a hand fix itself at the back of his neck, making him stumble a little in surprise.

His back hit one of the walls, still in the elevator, but he pushed back, guiding them both to the inside of his place, without breaking the kiss until he had to, Lucifer grabbed her thighs, with the right amount of force to make her shiver, her hands went to his jacket, throwing it to the side and then to the buttons of his shirt, succumbing to her passion and choosing to rip them instead of undoing them, he seemed to like it, she could hear the growl coming deep from his chest, his lips moved to her neck, licking and nipping, down to her collarbone and then planting a softer kiss in the area of her shoulder where Dan had grabbed her roughly.

She smiled at him as he carried her to his bed, going up the stairs with ease, not even affected by her weight, she felt small in his arms but protected instead of threatened, she grabbed his shoulders, feeling the muscles move with every step he took towards he bedroom until they reached the bed and he put her down carefully, undoing his belt, getting rid of the rest of his clothes, socks and shoes, while she got rid of her dress and slid up in the bed, waiting for him, eager and with only her panties on.

Lucifer got closer, slowly, as if he was chasing his prey, she liked the hunger in his eyes, one of her hands went to her left boob, touching and letting her fingers play with the nipple, tempting him to come closer. Biting her lips, still red and full was the last straw for him, joining their mouths again, replacing her hand with one of his own, earning a moan from her and the feeling of her hands traveling down his sides made him even more excited.

Chloe could feel his hard cock close to her thighs, the only barrier was her underwear, already soaked by her wetness, he pressed his body against her and her hands went to his hair, tugging hard and no longer willing to wait, she wanted him badly, she hadn’t done that in a while and that made it even better.

She felt one of his hands travel down, moving her underwear aside so he could touch the most sensitive part of her, gathering the wetness there and then he pressed the bundle of nerves and she hissed, Lucifer captured her bottom lip, tugged and pulled away, he was everywhere, her mind still processing every touch, his fingers moved faster and the air around her wasn’t nearly enough.

She was getting close, she felt one of his fingers near her entrance and she needed it. “Please…” Chloe whispered, out of breath, and he son complied, letting not one but two fingers inside of her, he could feel her clenching around them, and he let the combination of his fingers and the stimulation on her clit work towards her release.

Her pants and moans filled the room and his ears, those were the most pleasing sounds he had ever heard out of all the girls he had ever been with, and he just knew he needed to hear them over and over again, his eyes never left his face, marveling in her expressions, her green eyes closing every time his fingers hit just the right spots, soon enough, Chloe was gasping and stars filled her vision once she reached her climax.

Lucifer stared until she came down, he could see the satisfied smile on her face, she couldn’t get that kind of pleasure acting and her face when her orgasm hit was something he could never forget. She opened her eyes slowly, her body flushed and still eager, in a quick movement she got on top of him, letting her hands press at his chest and move down his abdomen, feeling every hard muscle and hyper-aware of his hard cock beneath her.

“Time to return the favor,” she said and before he could protest about that not being a favor, she went for his lips, kissing hard and letting her tongue play with his, biting his bottom lip until he groaned and she pulled apart, his lips were now red and bit swollen, and she felt pride swell in her, he looked even more sinful now, his name fitting with every second she spent on his bed.

His hands went to her waist, keeping her close, wanting to tear her underwear off to finally be inside of her and finally get his release, she could see the eagerness in his eyes, the way his whole body flushed and tensed under her.

“Do it,” it sounded more like an order when it came out of her lips, he furrowed his brow, but she looked down and he understood, pleased and the fact that she wanted it too got him going. “But you owe me new ones.”

“Deal,” he said between breaths and soon he ripped her underwear off, finally exposing her, Chloe rubbed her entrance near him a few times until he heard the growl, wild and anxious coming from him, knowing tempting the devil wasn’t a good thing, but enjoying it without shame.

She grabbed his cock, stroking slowly, making him close his eyes and throwing his head back, and then speeded up her movements, until he bucked in her hand and she took it as a sign to position herself and slid down, eliciting a moan from them both when she was finally seated on his cock, she could feel the delicious stretch, and took a few seconds to get used to his length before moving again, letting her hands on his chest again, scratching a little when he moved his hips upwards, she responded, lifting herself and then going back down.

It was a battle for control, which she proudly won, letting herself move and tilt her hips into a position that made Lucifer shut up, groaning and grabbing her thighs a little harder until they picked a rhythm they both enjoyed, she forgot about the discomfort, having sex with the devil wasn’t boring at all, perhaps it was the most fun experience she had in a while, it was almost sinful the way a lost strand of curly hair stuck to his forehead, his eyes impossible darker than before and as wild as she saw them when he fought her ex, but this time she was pleased to see she caused the bewildered look on him.

With every move and every shift, they both got closer, and he tried to accommodate his wrist to reach her clit once again, knowing it was always better for women to get more stimulation, and he wanted her to have good time, as much as he was having it and even better, she thanked him and leaned down a little, he couldn’t help but lift himself a little to catch one of her nipples with his mouth, her muscles tightened around him and her body was shaking, just as a grunt left Lucifer’s lips, his legs tensed and he felt her come once again, dragging him with her, riding out his orgasm and ignoring the over-stimulation she felt until it got too much and they were both spent.

She got down off him, his eyes opened and he smiled, it wasn’t one meant for seduction, and not one he gave everything, it was natural, he was pleased and it dawned on him, maybe she was the thrill he’d been looking for, he didn’t feel like he could do the same thing to her as he did to the rest, or at least most of the girls, she was special, in more ways than one and he could feel it.

Lucifer looked at her, her eyes were closed as she tried to control her breathing and bring it back to normal, it had been a long time since he felt anything, a protective instinct even, the need to please someone and truly enjoy it, it scared him and he couldn’t deny it, but fear wasn’t always a bad thing, he needed more, he was sure that now he had a taste of Chloe Decker, he was going to need more, to get to know her fully and to let her know him too without restraint.

They were both looking forward to discovering what each other had to offer, looking at him, Chloe realized that perhaps it’d much better than what fame ever gave her. He was charmed in just one night, she got more than she was looking for, certainly a change for both, it could be the start of something new, of adventures and to get the spark of being excited about life once again, change was a good thing, especially with the right person by your side and maybe they could be that for each other, it was just a feeling, but for Lucifer, it was enough to decide to not let her go away just yet.


End file.
